One Kiss
by chibihakkai
Summary: Kyo runs off into the woods right as a storm blows in. Yuki goes to get him and ends up sick. How will our liddle kitty help him get over his cold and boredom? KxY
1. Chapter 1

**kyu: WEEEEEEEEEEEeeeEEEEEEE! –runs around in circles-**

**Kyo: I'm getting a bad feeling about this already…**

**kyu: -stops suddenly- Don't say such silly things, Kyo-kun!**

**Yuki: -raises an eyebrow- Why?**

**kyu: -glares- Because it lets the readers know that my writing sucks.**

**Kyo: It's only fair to warn them.**

**kyu: THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT YET! –chibi smile to readers- Enjoy this crap of a thing I slapped a 'story' label on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, sadly do not own these cute, adorable, chibi animals or their original story. –sniffles- are you people _trying_ to make me feel bad!**

**WARNINGS: **

**-This IS a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words, the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read! **

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!**

**Kyo's PoV- The roof **

"KYO-KUUUUUUUUUN!" Ugh! Why must she be so loud? It's a good thing we (the Sohmas) live so far away from everything.

"I'm not coming down!" I managed to avoid her –and Yuki- coming out of the school and I'm **not** giving up my freedom so easily. I spotted her waiting for me when I came out of the school and slinked off in the opposite direction, taking a longer route home. I came home to find Kagura still here and apparently happy to see me. I found myself flung through that damn paper door before I could even fake an "Oh. **_You're_** here?" After that, I stormed up here to the roof, pulled up the ladder and locked the door. And since Shigure convinced her not to break anymore doors today, she's been outside, yelling at me to come down…for three hours. Damn, she's persistent.

"**_FINE_**. Be that way!" I hear her scream and stomp off. Finally! She gave up! My stomach growls, reminding me how hungry I am, but I think I'll wait until Tohru comes up to get me. She was too busy listening to Kagura talk to have fixed anything yet, so she'll be cooking right about now. Sure enough, I can smell her wondrous cooking float up through an open window. _'Oh praise be to Kami-sama! (the equivalent of God) It's leek-free.' _I stretch and wait for Tohru to come get me. She'll be up soon with stuttered questions of if I want to eat or not. In the mean time, I'll just enjoy the silence.

I love being on the roof, even if it gets a little cold sometimes. It's my sanctuary. Especially at night. The crisp air, combined with the dark, is so calming and peaceful. Lately though, all the night has smelled like is rain. My peace is suddenly disturbed when I hear footsteps approaching my room. I don't recognize them, because they're so quiet I can barely hear them. I sigh again before jumping effortlessly into my room and opening the door before the unknown intruder has a chance to knock.

**Yuki's PoV **

I sigh and trudge towards the neko's (cat) room. _'Damn Shigure. He knows. I'm not sure how, but he knows.'_ I could see -practically hear- the laughter in his eyes when he told Ms. Honda that I'd 'be more than happy to go tell Kyon-kichi it was time to eat'. I sigh once again before stepping up to Kyo's door. _'Should I knock, or just kick his door in and tell him to hurry up?'_ Guess Kyo's not giving me any time to debate. The door's already opening.

**Normal PoV**

Kyo's unseen smile fell to match his visible frown as his eyes met with Yuki's. They began their nightly ritual of a glaring match, but Kyo, feeling it pointless, cast his gaze aside and tried to slip past Yuki and head to the dining room. However, Yuki was blocking most of the door. He stopped, but kept his gaze towards the floor.

**Yuki's PoV **

When he opened the door, I expected a rude comment or the beginning to another pointless glaring match. I looked up and when our eyes met, I felt a jolt in my stomach and my knees weakened. _'How does he do this to me?' _Those eyes of his say so much, but I still know nothing about him. It made my heart ache when he looked away. _'Maybe if I just reach out and lift his chin,…_' My thoughts came to an end when I heard him mumble something.

"What was that, Baka neko? (idiotic cat, dumb cat, stupid cat. take your pick.)" I say, my voice harsh. I cross my arms over my chest, hoping to muffle the sound of my pulsating heart. He slowly looks up at me with those damned eyes and raises his voice ever so slightly.

"Could you step aside?" I'm shocked. If it weren't unacceptable to do so in front of Kyo, I would have let my jaw drop and my eyes widen. Instead, I simply step to the side and let him pass. He looks at me one last time, slightly confused, then heads to the dining room. I follow him, more than a little confused.

**Normal PoV**

Kyo and Yuki took their seats at separate ends of the table. (kyu: They fight even more if their too close, so Shigure-san decided to put them as far from each other as possible.) Kyo closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh, completely oblivious to the rather large form sneaking up behind him.

"Kyon-kichi!" blasted Shigure, as he pulled his younger cousin into an unexpected and crushing embrace. "I see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." He let the frazzled neko slip out of his arms before seating himself.

"Kuso inu (Damn dog)" Kyo snapped, after regaining his composure and making sure his ears were no longer showing. "Don't **ever** do that again, or I'll-"

**FWAP!**

Kyo was cut short as an empty rice bowl hit him in the face. He slowly turned to Yuki, his left eye twitching slightly, and a bump already beginning to show. "What the hell was that for?"

Yuki simply sipped his tea, his eyes closed. "It's not wise to threaten those who own the roof over your head. I wouldn't do **that** again if I were you."

"Yeah? Well if **I** were **you, **I'd kill myself!" Kyo retorted.

"Really?" Yuki questioned, opening one eye, "Then let's play a little role playing game…"

"Why you!" Kyo's face turned red, and he clenched his fists so tight, the knuckles were turning white. Shigure, noticing this, decided to step in.

"Now now, Kyo-kun. I'm sure Yuki-kun was just joking. **Weren't** you, Yuki-kun?" Shigure may have been a writer, and thus have the ability to twist words, but Yuki gave him little to work with.

"No." Make that **nothing** to work with.

"Sure! Take his side! Just like everybody else. Nobody even **dares** to go up against their precious little prince!" Kyo spat. Forgetting his hunger, Kyo flung open the newly repaired, paper door and stomped off into the night.

**Yuki's PoV**

Shigure closed the door, sighing, and then retook his seat. We sat there in silence for a few moments. I could feel him looking at me, trying to analyze me. It's useless. I've trained myself to hide everything. I won't show him how hurt I am. _'I can't believe Kyo_ _thinks of me that way.'_ Ms. Honda brought in a tray with the food on it. She set the tray down and passed out the food, before noticing something was amiss. (kyu: -shakes head- So oblivious.)

"What happened to Kyo-kun?" she questions, turning those cursed doe-like eyes on me. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't have those kinds of feelings for anyone but Kyo. I love her like a… like a mother. **(kyu: SPOILER!) **And when she looks at me with those eyes…I can't say no. I just look away, before I say something stupid.

"Kyon-kichi left for a bit," I hear Shigure say. "Yuki-kun was just about to go look for him." I look up in time to glare at Shigure, but then I see Ms. Honda's eyes widen in happiness.

"You were? That's so kind of you, Yuki-san!" How can I say no when she says stuff like that? I nod and rise from the table. And, after putting on my shoes, I make my way to the door.

"Wait, Yuki-san! You'll need this!" I turn to see Ms. Honda holding out an umbrella for me. "The radio said it was going to rain."

"Thank you, Honda-san," I take the umbrella and step out onto the porch. Sure enough, it looks like rain.

**Shigure's PoV**

Tohru came back into the room and sat down to wait. _'Maybe this will finally bring those two together.' _I pick up my chopsticks.

"We should probably start without them. Knowing them, they'll start a fight and be gone for half an hour. She nods, looking a little uncertain, and joins me in eating her lovely dinner.

**Kyo's PoV- In the woods, not too far from the house**

_'Damn them! Damn them all! I don't care how hot Yuki is, that doesn't mean he's always right!' _I stop, dumb founded. I can't believe I just thought that! Actually, I can. I've been having similar thoughts for the past few weeks. They're the reason I've been avoiding Yuki as much as possible. "Kami-sama, there's something wrong with me!"

"I could've told you that, baka (idiot)" I spin around to see Yuki walking towards me. I know that I should be angry that he followed me and embarrassed that he was listening to me talking to myself, but, for reasons I'm not willing to debate, I'm not mad at all. I'm actually kinda… glad to see him. I feel my face get hot. He's getting closer now and he's… he's… under an umbrella?

"It's raining?" I look up and get hit in the face with the biggest drop of water known to man kind. (kyu: but not gerbil kind!) I scrunch my nose and shake my head a bit. I look back down and find the umbrella on the ground and Yuki bent over, his shoulders shaking. "You okay?" I find myself concerned until I realize he's laughing. "What's so funny!"

"You –**snicker**- you looked –**choke**- so… so-!" he's overcome and cut off by another fit of laughter. I feel my face get even hotter. _'Oh! Why that little-'_ I turn away, so he can't see my face and cross my arms.

"Why'd you follow me?" I mutter. I can hear him trying to take control of his laughter. _'He's got a nice laugh. Come to think of it, I've never heard him laugh. Or even seen him smile for that matter… Unless it was to Tohru.'_

"I came to get you… so your dinner doesn't get cold." I hear him take a few deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Why would you care!" I snap. I'm not about to let go of my anger. I turn back to him, on guard in case he tries to attack. Instead, he just comes even closer to me.

"What makes you think I **_do_** care?" He's got this unreadable look in his eyes. It scares me, but I can't bring myself to look away. Also, there's this feeling I'm getting from him: a sense of… longing? Suddenly, I feel the bark of a tree pressed against my back. I'd been stepping away from Yuki without realizing it. But he realized it. I can tell. He knows I don't feel like fighting back right now, even if he doesn't know **why**.

He brings his hand up and I flinch, expecting to be hit. Instead, I feel warmth on my cheek, then my lips. _'He's… kissing me! And I'm… Oh Kami-sama! I'm kissing him back!'_

**Yuki's PoV**

_'He's not pushing me away. Maybe… Maybe he feels the same way…'_

**Normal PoV**

Taking it as a sign that Kyo wouldn't reject him immediately, Yuki deepened the kiss. And felt Kyo buckle under him. Spurred on by Kyo's reaction, he pushed harder. He moved his lips to the soft spot on the kitty's neck and began to suck and nibble at it. After a particular bite, he was rewarded with the sweet sensation of Kyo moaning. All the control he'd worked so hard to establish went out the window. He moved his hand to the back of Kyo's neck, tilting it to the side so he had better access to the wet flesh he was claiming. His body took over and started to crush his feminine curves into Kyo's angles. He felt a warmth in his stomach and felt it move lower. Embarrassed and finally regaining some of his senses, he pulled back. Both were panting hard.

"Don't," Kyo panted. _'Here it comes.'_ Yuki thought, looking away. "Don't stop."

"What?" He looked down to the boy in his arms. (kyu: No he's no that much taller, but remember, Kyo-kun got woozy and slipped a bit.) Kyo looked up as well. Yuki took in every detail of Kyo's face. Fiery eyes were slightly out of focus and glazed over in a look of ecstasy he'd never experienced before. His cheeks were more than tinged pink and his slightly parted lips were already beginning to swell from the force of their passion. Rain drops seemed to shimmer as they rolled down his face.

"Please," Kyo pleaded again, wrapping his fingers in the soaked fabric of Yuki's shirt. "Please don't stop. Don't bring me up so high just to let me fall."

**kyu: Ooh, I is so mean. I endie the chapter right before anything good happens!**

**Kyo: -red in the face and panting- What are you talking about! You didn't end it soon enough! I just got jumped by that rat!**

**kyu: -sly smirk- You know you liked it…**

**Kyo: -blushes- I did not!**

**Yuki: -wraps his arms around Kyo from behind and whispers in his ear- **

**Kyo: -turns to jello- Nnnnn…**

**kyu: I win! To all of you who wasted your time reading my crap-ass attempt at a fanfiction, I thank you. Now… since you're already here and wasting time, click that little purple button down there… yes, you know the one… and REVIEW! Good, bad, flames, doesn't matter to me! Just review!**

**Yuki and Kyo: -moaning off screen-**

**kyu: -looks over- Get a room!**


	2. Chapter 2

**kyu: -hiding in a closet- Are they angry?**

**Kyo: What the hell do you think! You left them hanging for over a month!**

**kyu: -slowly comes out and whimpers slightly- I couldn't help it! I had writer's block and a really sore throat!**

**Yuki: Okay. The writer's block I can understand, but a sore throat? What the hell do you need your throat for when writing?**

**kyu: What do you need it for in the middle of the night when good liddle boys should be asleep so they can achieve the next day in school? –smirks smugly and raises an eyebrow-**

**Yuki and Kyo: -very deep blush-**

**Yuki: Sh-shouldn't you s-start the story now?**

**kyu: Why yes… yes I should.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, sadly do not own these cute, adorable, chibi animals or their original story. –sniffles- are you people _trying_ to make me feel bad!**

**WARNINGS: **

**-This IS a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words, the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read! **

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!**

**NOTES/ ME BABBLING:**

**-Yuki will be asking himself a lot of questions in this chapter.**

**-I may be moving this chapter to M rating. It depends on where I/you decide to take this story.**

**- I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD AT ME! hides from angry mob **

_(kyu: I'll give ya a smidge of a re-cap. Kyo stormed out after an argument with Yuki and Yuki(who knows and acknowledges his feelings for the neko) went after him. He met up with our liddle kitty-cat and decided to put his heart out on the line. After a light, but passion-filled make out session, Kyo hints that he may have feelings for our nezumi(rat) as well.)_

** Now back to the story**

**Yuki's PoV**

"What?" Did I hear right? Does he feel the same way? Could he even possibly care for me after all I've done to him? Only one way to find out… "Kyo…?" He looks back up at me, his hands still fisted in my shirt, his eyes still clouded with lust.

"Hn?" Ooh. Articulate liddle bugger, ain't he? _'Sadly, that's one of the reasons I love him so much. He's so innocent and inexperienced and untainted. Wait! Did I just say that I loved him! Oh Kami, I did! Dammit! I knew I had feelings for him, but I didn't think that I'd taken as far as LOVE! ' _I blush a bit and try to focus. His eyes are starting to clear up and I don't want this look on his face to fade. He just looks too cute. I wish I could tell him!

"You look beautiful right now…" _'Did I just…- I did! Oh great! Thanks to my stupid mouth, which moves of its own accord, Kyo now knows that I like him! Unless of course, he figured that out when I kissed him…Damn I can't think straight.' _

"Yuki…" I hear his voice, and I automatically turn to him again. "To me… you, you-"

"Yuki… Yuki! Where are you, koi(love)?" A voice carries over the soft patter of the rain and I gasp.

"Haru," The name is barely past my lips before the afore mentioned ox comes into view. He hasn't spotted us yet, so I pull away from Kyo, accidentally letting him fall to the ground. He grunts loudly, alerting the ox of our presence. Haru runs over and is immediately attached to my arm. Even with my unwanted Haru blanket, I'm suddenly freezing without Kyo's warmth, his fire.

"How long did it take you to beat him into submission this time?" Haru asks, not bothering to cover his snicker and obvious insult. _'I can't stand him.' _I pull my arm out of Haru's death grip and take a step back towards the neko. He doesn't look at me as I pull him to his feet, but pushes my hands away as soon as he can stand on his own. He wobbles away, back towards the house, without so much as an insult or sarcastic remark. I bite back a whimper at being ignored and pushed away, by cover it up and gather my wits. I pick up the umbrella and close it since I'm already soaked. I trudge back to the house, Haru ever present by my side and his incessant chatter not even registering in my mind. We arrive at the house, and I can't deal with him anymore.

"Haru, it's been a long day. I just want to go to bed," I state, making my voice as tired as possible. Which isn't too hard.

"Of course. I understand," he purrs out. _'I don't like the sound of this…_'He steps closer to me and wraps his arms loosely around my neck. "If you're in that much of a hurry… I won't even bother to call the main house to let them know I'll be staying here tonight."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," I bite out, my voice low but fierce. I grab his arms and push them back to his sides. I turn away to head in and can feel him pouting at me. He pulls me back away from the door and wraps his arms around me from behind. I don't even bother to hold back my groan. If it'll let him know that I don't want the attention I'm being given, I'll let every annoyed groan and sigh I have in me loose right now.

"You know I care deeply for you, Yuki," his voice is quiet in what I suppose is meant to be a soothing way. "So why do keep pushing me away? I'm only here to please you… And we both know I can do that very well." I've had enough of this. I roughly push his arms away from me and turn to face him. I don't even bother putting up my indifferent mask; my anger is written all over my countenance. (kyu: that means his expression.) He looks at me seductively, but it still holds no power over me.

"We know nothing of the sort and you know it! You know very well why I insist on pushing you away, yet you still throw yourself at me! And, quite frankly, it's beyond annoying! I have no interest in you as anything more than a cousin or friend. Now leave me ALONE!" my words are harsh, but I can tell that for now, at least, he gets the message. Without another word, I slide open the door, step inside and slam it shut.

**kyu: Poor Kyon-kichi! Now he's all alone up in his room with no one to comfort him… I may have to change that! **

**Kyo: I don't like the sound of this…**

**Yuki: Animal instinct is usually a good thing to trust. We may want to go hide for a while…**

**kyu: NOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOO1OOOO! lunges at them, but they sidestep You can't just leave me here with… whispers them! **

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Kyo and Yuki: give odd stares, then notice all of the homicidal fans lurking about **

**Yuki: Right then… Good luck! grabs Kyo and gets the hell out of there**

**kyu: Now now… let's all play nice… I… I… REVIEW! runs away**


	3. Chapter 3

**kyu: Yay! I haven't died yet!**

**Kyo: And that's supposed to be a good thing?**

**kyu: -glares- Do you really want me to use my all-mighty mighty-ness and make it so this fic goes in a different direction?**

**Kyo: -slightly nervous- What kind of direction are you talking about?**

**kyu: Oh well there are many different directions I could take. I could make it a Yuki/Haru fic… or a Kyo/Akito rape fic… or even a fic where you walk in on Aya, Hatori, and Shigure, and then they lure you into joining them and-**

**Yuki: I think that's quite enough.**

**kyu: What makes you say that…? **

**Yuki: -points to Kyo who is in a corner, mumbling something about lecherous freaks and their horrible lubrication fetishes-**

**kyu: -struggling with laughter- S-sorry, Kyon-kichi… I… I… Buahahahahahahaha! -breaks down laughing-**

**Yuki: Just get on with the story…**

**kyu: R-right… -sees Kyo and starts snickering again-**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, sadly do not own these cute, adorable, chibi animals or their original story. –sniffles- are you people _trying_ to make me feel bad?!!**

**WARNINGS: **

**-This IS a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words, the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read! **

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!!!!**

**NOTES AND ME BABBLING:**

**-I really am starting to lose direction on where I want this to go. If you have any ideas or preferences, let me know.**

**-I'm kinda sad about how many reviews I'm getting… TELL YOUR FRIENDS! TELL YOUR ENEMIES!! TELL THE COTTON CANDY BUNNIES FOR ALL I CARE! JUST TELL SOMEBODY!!!!**

**-Peoples' thoughts will be in italics and '…' And the voices in their heads will be in italics only.**

**-Okay… I think I'm done… yep. I'm done.**

_kyu: recap time! Kyo and Yuki had a fight, and Kyo ran out. Yuki followed and admitted his feelings by kissing our liddle neko. Kyo was about to tell Yuki something, but Haru showed up. Yuki became quiet and pulled away, leaving Kyo alone. Kyo freaked and ran home. Haru followed Yuki home and hinted at some indecent things he wanted from the nezumi. Yuki yelled at him, letting Haru know that the feelings were only one-sided and shut the door in his face._

**Kyo-kun's PoV**

I ran home and into the house, the rain mingling with my tears. I made my way to the stairs, but the kuso inu blocked my path.

"Oh dear… We finally get the kitty-cat back, and our poor liddle mousey disappears," he says, being overly dramatic at trying to show concern. I push past him and make my way to my room, but his annoying voice calls me back. "Kyon-kichi, where exactly did you leave Yuki-kun?" That's it! I spin on my heel and somehow manage to keep my balance.

"Who cares?! I sure as hell don't give a damn about that damn nezumi! He can be struck by lightning and die of a combination of electric shock and heat stroke for all I care!" There. That should let them know that I don't really feel like talking about Yuki right now. Inwardly smirking at the dumbfounded look on the dog's face, I turn and continue to my room, making sure to slam the door to inform them of my need to be left alone for a while. I trek to my bed, not even bothering to flip on the lights. They'd probably just piss me off and give me a headache. At least, a bigger one than the nezumi gave me.

Damn him! Why the hell did he have to go and do something like that?! He always finds some way to mess with my head and take the lead in our little game of cat and rat. And I, like the _baka neko_ that I am, always fall for his little ploys. He can read me like an open book. All my moves, my strategies… my emotions. He reads them and counteracts them flawlessly. But what the hell was he counteracting back there?! Did he mean any of that? Or was it just something to rub in my face later?!

_Why are you stressing about something stupid like this?_

'_Because. The kuso nezumi has the kind of power and influence you don't want to mess with. He could ruin not only my home life, but my school life as well.'_

_Yes… but now _you_ have leverage over _him_. If he says anything about what just happened, you can remind him of just who started it. You've got nothing to lose this way. I mean, it's not like you liked it or anything like that._

'…'

_Right…? Oh come on! Goddamn it, Kyo! Be a man! Don't fall for the rat's trick again! He fooled you out of your spot in the zodiac! Don't let him have the pleasure of making you lose your place in your new life too!_

'_Shut up. You have no idea how much I wish you were right. But I… I can't even begin to imagine doing something like that to Yuki. Not after… that.'_

_After what? His attempt to make you seem weak? Well guess what? It seems to be working so far! You just have to remember: You are a teenage boy with certain. . .hormones that make things get a bit blurry when it comes to those who show interest in you. He doesn't feel that way about you. _

'_How the hell would you know? Get out. Just leave me the hell alone. I don't want to even think about what just happened.'_

_-sigh- Fine. Sit here and pout about your little heart drama. You'll realize what I said is right sooner or later._

'_OUT!'_

_-silence-_

**Yuki-kun's PoV**

'_DAMMIT ALL!!!!!'_

I step into my room, the door swinging shut with the slightest of pushes from my foot. Though that's not enough for me. My insecurity: I hate having people walk in on me without my consent. Besides, I'm sure Shigure knows I'm home, but I don't want to talk to him. And since I didn't talk to him before I came up here, he may try to come to me. I twist the lock, leave the lights off, cross my room, and flop ungracefully onto my bed.

'_I **had** to kiss him! I just **had** to! Stupid! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!!!!'_

_I really don't think that's the problem here._

'_Who the hell are you? And how the hell would you know?!'_

_My, my, Yuki-chan. Such language! I do believe Kitty-kun is rubbing off on you._

'_What the hell do you want?'_

_Just wondering if you wanted to know the real reason he ran from you. . ._

'_. . . I'm listening. . .'_

_That's better. It's no **that** you kissed. It's that you kissed him, **then** dropped him on his ass just because Haru came._

'_Huh?'_

_Oh my. I thought you were the smart one! He won't put his heart out there for you if you won't do the same for him._

'_. . .'_

_OH GOOD GOD! He likes you, but he has his pride! He won't act like he's hurt that you dropped him or show that he really likes you until you step up and show him you weren't just caught up in the moment! _

'_. . . oh. . . Why the hell didn't you just say that in the first place?!'_

_-sigh- I'm the voice in your head. It's kinda my job to be philosophical and shit like that. And as the smart one in the family, it's your job to know what the hell I'm talking about! I need one of you to understand me without an explanation._

'_Wait. You talk to the other members of the family too?'_

_Yep. I'm kinda the universal conscience of the juunishi. . ._

'_Oh god! I just realized I'm actually having a conversation with a voice I hear in my head! I'M GOING INSANE!!!!!!!'_

_Wow, you're a lot different in your head than in front of others. Do you know how stupid you are sometimes?_

'_Get out. I want to think by myself. Just go away.'_

_Huh. Ya know, I just got the same thing from kitty-kun. You guys really are perfect for each other. . ._

'_What?! You spoke to Kyo?! What did he say?! Is he really upset?! Does he hate me?!_

'_DAMMIT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

**kyu: . . . wow. That sucked. I've kept them waiting all this time, and now all I give them is this? -sighs and hangs her head- They're gonna kill me.**

**Kyo: Damn right they are! As they should!**

**kyu: Kitty-kun, I'm really not in the mood for this. . . **

**Kyo: The hell if I care! You've officially pissed me off! Deal with the consequences!**

**kyu: Yuki-chan, can you deal with him? -looks over to Yuki, who looks even more depressed than her- which is pretty frikkin' impossible right now!-**

**Yuki: -off to the side, not looking at either of them- If he wants to be pissed off right now, I think he has every right.**

**Kyo: . . . -looks away, blushing angrily-**

**Kyu: -sigh- Fine. Please read and bitch at me like I know you want to. . . -goes and curls up in Yuki's arms-**


	4. Chapter 4

**kyu: erm. . . I feel really bad about not updating in forever, so I'm starting a new chapter before I've even posted the third one! **

**Kyo: DAMMIT!!!! Why do you feel the need to torture me?!**

**kyu: -smiling as if she isn't insulted in the least- I have a sadistic streak when it comes to my bishounen. **

**Kyo: . . . Why me?! -looking to the gods-**

**Yuki: I'm the one going insane and talking to the voice inside my head. -pouting-**

**kyu: um. . . Kyo-kun talked to me too. . . **

**Yuki: Yes, but people already expect him to be off his rocker.**

**Kyo: -arms crossed, back to Yuki- If I was speaking to you, I'd yell and hit you right about now. **

**Yuki: -pouts further-**

**kyu: Oo, I'd better fix this rift, before the love dies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, kyu, sadly do not own these cute, adorable, chibi animals or their original story. –smirks- yet. –hops into computer chair and tries to book a flight to Japan- -computer crackles and dies- DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This is a yaoi (yow-ee) fanfiction. In other words the story will include guy-on-guy romance! No likie, no read!**

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!!!!**

**NOTES AND ME BABBLING:**

**-Beware of the tense. I may switch, but only if I lose focus and become wrapped up in the story.**

**-Peoples' thoughts will be in italics and '…' And the voices in their heads will be in italics only.**

**-Okay… I think I'm done… yep. I'm done.**

_kyu: Not much of a recap this time. After the whole ordeal of Kyo running off, Yuki following and confessing, then dropping him, Haru pissing everybody off, Kyo running away again and Haru getting a door slammed in his face, -deep breath- Kyo and Yuki both had a discussion with me in their heads. Kyo realized that no matter how Yuki may feel, he didn't want to blackmail him. Yuki then back-tracked and realized what an idiot he is. Shigure and Tohru have no idea what transpired between them and probably think they just had a fight._

**Normal Pov- the next morning**

Kyo woke long before the sun and simply laid still for a few hours. When he finally became restless, (kyu: hey. Even cats get sick of the same position after a while.) he got up and headed to the roof, still in his pajamas- which happened to be just a loose t-shirt and his boxers.

As he had done many nights and days before, he simply laid and stared. He looked at the stars, but they only reminded him of how lonely he was. All the stars were close to one another in his mind. (kyu: figuratively.) They were never alone. And though they winked at him as though smiling, he would never be able to reach them. He was doomed to be locked away from all contact and tormented by the unrequited feelings he harbored inside.

A sad sort of smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he laid and watched, and watched and laid, never knowing he wasn't alone in his stargazing.

**Still Normal PoV- Yuki's room**

Unlike Kyo, Yuki never even fell asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of Kyo would flit across the projector screen in his mind: Kyo glaring at him before they stopped fighting daily; Kyo sitting with Tohru at the table, working on some project; Kyo with all their classmates, yelling at them for calling him 'cat-lover'; Kyo as a child, laughing and smiling at a butterfly he was playing with; that same boy smiling at him, then frowning once he learned his name; Kyo yelling at him, saying again and again that it was all his fault; Kyo walking away from him, butterfly long forgotten.

Yuki pulled out of his nightmarish slide show and noticed he had left his room. He was no longer wrapped up in his nice warm bed, which had felt extra comfy, but was now standing before the indoor ladder that led to the roof.

Thinking for a second, he decided that Kyo would be locked in his room until morning and that it wouldn't hurt to just take a quick breath of fresh air. He was now feeling suddenly suffocated. Climbing faster and faster, he carefully slid the door out of the way. (kyu: I view their roof passage as an attic door sort of thing. You go up a ladder and slide an overhead door to the side, then pull yourself up and onto the roof.)

Inhaling the night air before even pulling himself up, Yuki felt a smile stretch across his face. He jumped nimbly onto the slanted rooftop and turned to find a good place to sit. The fresh night air left his lungs as he noticed he wasn't alone. Before he could stop himself, a slight gasp escaped his lips, drawing Kyo's attention. Yuki's heart stopped as their eyes met. Impassive then slightly startled crimson met frantic lavender.

Yuki's eyes searched for something-anything- to look at. He suddenly found his feet extremely interesting. Kyo made no move to welcome or reject him, but Yuki couldn't shake the feeling of needing to apologize for. . . something. . . Was this how Tohru and Ritsu always felt?

**Yuki-kun's PoV**

_'DAMMIT ALL!!!!'_

"S-Sorry! I didn't think anyone else was up right now. . . I w-was just g-going to-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kyo's voice cut me off, "It was all just bad timing. Nothing to worry your pretty liddle head over."

I feel myself blink and close my mouth. _'If that's so. . . why do I get the feeling that I need to apologize for something?'_

_You have to ask?_

'_. . . yes?'_

_Oy vey._

'_What?! What's wrong?'_

_Earlier! Say your sorry for dropping him on his ass and then not coming sooner! DOBE!_

'_Hey. Words hurt.'_

_Not my fault, dumbass. _(dobe-dumbass)

"K-Kyo? C-can I sit down for a minute?" I raise my eyes from the spot of the roof, where I surely have drilled a hole. I see him consider my question, and hope lifts in me.

"I suppose. It's not like it's **my** roof anyway, now is it?" He emphasizes his words, and I suddenly remember how rude I was before we kissed. I mentally pound the shit out of myself and take a few steps forward, putting me next to Kyo.

I sit and refuse to look anywhere but the sky. I feel his gaze on me, but he, too, turns his attentions back to the vast expanse of stars above us. Neither of us dares to break the silence and be the first one to tick the other off. I sigh inwardly and take the plunge. I mean, it's now or never, right?

"Imsorry!" I blurt, clenching my eyes closed.

"Heh?!" Kyo asks, totally undignified. I guess I should try this a little slower. . .

"I'm. . . sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I was a huge ass earlier, and if you never forgive me, I'll totally understand, but please, I-" I pause and look up to him, "I'm so sorry."

His face shifts several times, each façade as unreadable as its predecessor. Then, he-

**Kyo-kun's PoV- rewind slightly**

I was beginning to think about considering maybe going inside when I heard the door open. Imagine my surprise when I turned to see the prince himself actually entering my turf in the middle of the night. Who the hell does he think he is?

He smiles, and, despite myself, I feel my insides twitter. . .

_Did you actually just use the word twitter?_

'_Yes. Yes, I did. 'Cuz That's how he makes me feel. And if you have a problem with that, then you can just bugger off.'_

_-soft smile- Not at all, Kyo-kun. . . Not at all._

Conversations with little people in my head are pushed aside as he starts talking.

"S-Sorry! I didn't think anyone else was up right now. . . I w-was just g-going to-"

'_What the hell is he apologizing for that for?! I want him up here!_

"You have nothing to be sorry about," _'Well, actually he does, but I'll let him slide for a bit._

"It was all just bad timing. Nothing to worry your pretty liddle head over." He blinks and closes his mouth, still dumbly staring at his feet.

"K-Kyo? C-can I sit down for a minute?" He finally looks at me. His question stumps me for a minute, but I can't wait too long. He's been known to either hit me or walk away when I don't answer fast enough. Neither one sounds too great right now.

"I suppose. It's not like it's **my** roof anyway, now is it?" I emphasize my words, and I can see the gears whirring in his head as he thinks back to our dinner conversation. I take great pride in watching a slight blush dust his cheeks.

He takes a few steps towards me, and my eyes never leave him, even after he sits and turns his attention back to the sky. When it's obvious he's not going to talk, I look back to the stars, no longer seeing them.

"Imsorry!" I hear from somewhere to my right.

"Heh?!" What the hell did he say? I watch him clench his eyes and fists tighter and take a deep breath.

"I'm. . . sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I was a huge ass earlier, and if you never forgive me, I'll totally understand, but please, I-" he pause and looks up, "I'm so sorry."

My eyes search his face for any sign he may be lying or just trying to make me less pissed off so he can continue what happened earlier. My eyes dart from lush lips- which I now know are even softer than they appear, to trace his cheeks, but I stop when something shimmers. I follow the trail and find it leads to those wondrous violet eyes I'd love to lose myself in. I feel myself frown as I-

**Yuki-kun's PoV**

"You've been crying," he says. It's not a question; he knows. But, was I? My hand goes to my cheek, and it brushes his. I gasp at the shock I get from his skin on mine and pull my hand back into my lap, my eyes following it.

"Why?" he asks. I quickly lose the question as his thumb dances across my cheek. My body ignores all screaming advice and leans into the touch, my eyes fluttering. I try my hardest to pull myself together enough to form just a few words.

"W-Why what?" Well, a couple words are better than nothing. His thumb stops, and I think I whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Why a lot of things," he says, moving his hand to my chin. He gently but firmly lifts my face so I can't escape those fiery orbs. "Why did you come after me? Why did you kiss me? Why did you drop me when Haru showed up? Why were crying? Why'd you come up here? Why did you apologize for coming up here but not for what happened earlier?"

**Kyo-kun's PoV**

'_So many questions.'_

_And only one answer. . . _

'_For once we agree.'_

"Kyo, I-" My hand jerks him forward to meet my lips. I swear he tastes like, like- Well, not how you'd expect him to taste. He looks all sweet and vanilla-y. But he's so hot and tangy and something that's completely and utterly Yuki. I pull away only when I'm sure that neither of us can breathe.

"And why the hell. . . can't I be mad at you. . . for any of this?" My chest rises quickly, hoping to resettle the airflow.

His lungs seem to be working harder than mine. I watch him closely and see his eyes well up again. He lunges forward into my chest, knocking me backwards. Any air I had accumulated was soon lost as his body settled over mine. In the quiet of the night, all I could hear were three little whispered words.

"I'm sorry, Kyo."

**kyu: Wow. That still sucked. –turns to them- Why the hell do you let me write crap like that?**

**Kyo: Like we have any control over what you write. . .**

**kyu: -considers, then nods- True. Very true. Yuki-kun, are you okay now?**

**Yuki: -nods, not letting go of Kyo's waist-**

**kyu: Comfy?**

**Yuki: -smiles and nuzzles Kyo's neck- He's like a pillow.**

**Kyo: Nnngggggggggggnnnnnnnnnnn. . . That tickles.**

**kyu: -smiling- Aww. . . I'm gonna have to use that somewhere in this piece o' shite. Now, please review. It makes me not so emo and depressed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**kyu: Oh my mother of god! **

**Kyo: -weird look- The hell is your problem?**

**kyu: Too many things to count. But that's not the point!!!!!**

**Yuki: And the point would be…?**

**kyu: I almost freakin' lost all my stuff!**

**Yuki: All of it being…?**

**kyu: -flings arms out wide- ALL OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! All of my fics that I spent forever and a half correcting, plus all the ones I've written, and some that I haven't posted yet!!!!**

**Yuki: -nods his head- Ah… I see.**

**Kyo: And I repeat: The hell is your problem?!**

**kyu: -smacks- Be nice or no smex for you!!!!**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**-I do not own the original storyline of these addorabibble amnimals. . . 'Cuz if I did, Yuki and Kyo would be making out in their rooms while Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori romped around downstairs and Tohru was off doing the shopping for a lovely liddle dinner. **

**-Any songs or poems I include in this or any other of my fanfictions are not mine. I can sing but I can't read or write music to save my life.**

**-If I use a line from a fanfiction of yours without knowing it and it bugs you, tell me and I will try to fix it so that the story still makes sense. I'm sorry if this happens, but I hang out with a lot of funny people and read and watch a lot of funny things, so sometimes, I hear something and put it in my writings.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This is a yaoi (yow-ee) fic. Guy-on-guy WILL happen. No likie, no read.**

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!!!!**

**NOTES AND ME BABBLING:**

**-I want to take this time to thank all my reviewers. I realize that I haven't said anything before now, so. . . THANK YOU!!!! –throws to cookies and plushies to all who reviewed- **

**-I don't know if I have it in me to write a lemon or lime. If you could tell me how you want the story to progress, that'd be great. However, I must ask that you email me instead of leaving it in your review. Otherwise, it confuses people who read the reviews to see if a story is good or not. Also, tell me of other story ideas you may have. **

**-I'm starting to lose my direction with my story. I have a prewrite all written out in the notebook I use, but I seem to have veered off course. Any suggestions are welcome, but this is a guy-on-guy. I don't want any of that Kyo/Yuki-realizes-he-loves-Tohru-instead crap.**

**-Beware of the tense. I may switch, but only if I lose focus and become wrapped up in the story.**

**-Peoples' thoughts will be in italics and '…' And the voices in their heads will be in italics only.**

**-Okay… I think I'm done… yep. I'm done.**

_kyu: Once again, they talked to me and realized that I am the supremely intelligent one. Yuki and Kyo both found themselves gravitating to the roof, and after a short conversation and a not-so-short kiss, Yuki finally apologized for everything._

**Kyo-kun's PoV**

"-yo. . . Kyo, it's time to get up," Something gently shakes me, and I feel a hand run through my hair. "C'mon, neko-chan. It's three in the morning, and we have school in a few hours. We should head to bed.

I nuzzle my face further into his neck but stop when he tenses. I pull back and look at him. "Sorry. . . cat thing."

He looks at me and smiles. My eyes snap open when he rubs his nose on mine. I blush, and he smirks, saying, "Rat thing. . . And I'm not sorry."

**Yuki-kun's PoV**

He sits up and stretches. I can't help but watch as that damned tight t-shirt rises ever-so-slightly. Satisfied with the pops and cracks of his joints, he folds his tan arms behind his head and lays back down.

"Good." I draw my eyes from that delicious-looking expanse of taut tan stomach.

"Huh?"

"I said it's good you aren't sorry. 'Cuz I don't want this to stop." He pauses and smiles, leaning close. Warmth pulses my veins as his hand is placed on my cheek and his face brushes mine. He nips my ear, and I shiver when his warm breath ghosts over my neck. His words are almost lost as my heartbeat pounds. Almost, but not quite.

"I love making you blush like that. I am sorry I didn't learn it sooner." As he pulls away, my wide eyes lock with his, noticing the laughter they hold.

"You realize that with that porcelain skin of yours," my eyes nearly close as he brushes the back of his hand across my cheek, "that you light up like a traffic light, right?"

"Oh, hush, you." I feel myself smile again despite my attempt at a glare. His face automatically responds, though he manages a smirk that clearly says 'you-know-I'm-sexy-and-I-know-you-liked-it.'

"I don't know **why** I didn't just let you sleep." I say to myself, shaking my head and standing up. I stretch and stick out my hand.

"You and me both." He takes my hand, and I pull him up. As he's coming up, he steps closer and wraps his arms around my waist. I copy him and pull our bodies flush, both of us staring at the other's face. His face turns confused. "Why **did** you wake me up?"

**Kyo-kun's PoV**

He smiles with that look that says I should already know the answer.

"Baka neko, we have to go to bed. We have school in a few hours." He kisses me quickly, then pulls away to head to the ladder. I feel a tug and notice our hands are still intertwined. I smile at the simple intimacy and follow after him. As I climb down, I see him waiting for me at the bottom. I smirk as he watches and jump down the last few steps.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but do you have to stare at my ass?" I smile to myself as his face flames. As he turns to walk away, I hear him mumble 'baka neko.' I hurry a bit and chuckle as I fall into step beside him.

We stop in front of our doors. (kyu: They're across the hall from each other.) He stares at the floor to my left, and a pink tinge is still visible on his high cheekbones.

"Um. . . Goodnight, Kyo."

"Yeah. Same to you. . . Yuki." I press my lips to his forehead and slip into my room.

**Yuki-kun's PoV**

I shut my door and have to force myself not to lock it. Tohru has to be able to get in or else I'd never get up. After opening my window to circulate my unusually stuffy room, I again ungracefully flop on my bed, my hair falling in my face.

'_Kami-sama. That was- I-. . . wow.'_

_-soft chuckle- Enjoyed yourself, did you?_

'_Yes. Yes, I did. And even the fact that I'm talking to an unknown voice in my head can't upset me.'_

_Good. Hold on to that feeling, little nezumi. Keep those emotions. Stay strong. And stay by his side. . . Please._

**Normal PoV**

The voice faded before Yuki could say anything else. Little did he know, Kyo was practically repeating the conversation. Having spoken their minds. . . to their minds, they both fell asleep, not knowing they were dreaming of the other. . . And thinking nothing of the future or its consequences.

**kyu: YAY! The rift is officially fixed! Or at least I stuck some duct tape on it until I can go get superglue! **

**Kyo: I worry about you sometimes. . . **

**kyu: -innocently cheerful and talking really fast- My mama says the same thing sometimes. Other times she tells me to shut the hell up and go the hell away. But I never do anything she says. I think that's why she stopped taking me with her when she went into public. –shrugs- Oh well. It's her own fault. For while I was locked away, I found YAOI!!!! I still don't think she knows I like guy-on-guy action. . . **

**Kyo: -picking up a phone-**

**kyu: -dives for him- HELL THE EFF NOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Yuki: -smiles (the real smile not that stupid fake, princely one for at school)- Please excuse them. They have issues. Please review. Thank you, and have a wonderful day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**kyu: Hello there! I'm BACK!!!!**

**Kyo: -large bump on his head- Bitch.**

**kyu: -glare- Don't mess with my business when it comes to my family. I work hard to keep my secrets from them.**

**Yuki: At least your parents care. . . **

**kyu: Awww. . . –hugs Yuki- It's okay. You have kitty now!**

**Yuki: -blush-**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**-I do not own the original storyline of these addorabibble amnimals. . . 'Cuz if I did, Yuki and Kyo would be making out in their rooms while Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori romped around downstairs and Tohru was off doing the shopping for a lovely liddle dinner. **

**-Any songs or poems I include in this or any other of my fanfictions are not mine. I can sing but I can't read or write music to save my life.**

**-If I use a line from a fanfiction of yours without knowing it and it bugs you, tell me and I will try to fix it so that the story still makes sense. I'm sorry if this happens, but I hang out with a lot of funny people and read and watch a lot of funny things, so sometimes, I hear something and put it in my writings.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This is a yaoi (yow-ee) fic. Guy-on-guy WILL happen. No likie, no read.**

**-The characters, due to my talentless writing, may be OOC (Out of Character) at any given moment.**

**-I have a school computer at my house with no internet. My grandma is the one who has the computer I post on. I may not be able to update for months at a time. DO NOT BLAME ME!!!!**

**NOTES AND ME BABBLING:**

**-Once again, THANK YOU! to my reviewers. You guys keep me going. If I stopped getting reviews, I think I'd die and that means no more story!**

**-I don't know if I have it in me to write a lemon or lime. If you could tell me how you want the story to progress, that'd be great. However, I must ask that you email me instead of leaving it in your review. Otherwise, it confuses people who read the reviews to see if a story is good or not. Also, tell me of other story ideas you may have. **

**-I'm starting to lose my direction with my story. I have a prewrite all written out in the notebook I use, but I seem to have veered off course. Any suggestions are welcome, but this is a guy-on-guy. I don't want any of that Kyo/Yuki-realizes-he-loves-Tohru-instead crap.**

**-Beware of the tense. I may switch, but only if I lose focus and become wrapped up in the story.**

**-Peoples' thoughts will be in italics and '…' And the voices in their heads will be in italics only.**

**-Okay… I think I'm done… yep. I'm done.**

_kyu: YAY! I have fixed the rift that grew between Yuki and Kyo when Yuki dropped kitty. They talked and sorted things out. . . sorta. Then they kissed and went to bed. That's pretty much everything. Aaaaaannnnnd. . . ACTION!_

**Normal PoV**

5:37 AM: Yuki Sohma turned onto his back.

5:37:42 AM: Yuki Sohma rolled to his left.

5:38:16 AM: Yuki Sohma sat up and blinked his lilac eyes.

5:39:33 AM: Yuki tried to scoot to the edge to get up.

"Nnngh. . ." Hey, I said he was awake. Never said anything about him being alert.

_So far, so good. Feet on the floor. . . 'Kay. Now, Up! _

Yuki fell forward, landing on his carpet.

_... Not okay._

'_Why hello, Mr. Floor. How are you today? Have you met my face? You seem to be getting along quite well.'_

Seems the sarcastic part of his brain woke. Poor, poor Yuki-kun.

_Well, now what?_

'_. . . Huh?'_

_Will you get up or just lay here for another hour and a half?_

'_. . . Nn.'_

_Right. I'll come back later._

**Meanwhile**

Kyo-kun was semi-awake. He was watching the sun slowly rise. **THUD. **

'_What the hell was that?'_

_Wouldn't you like to know._

'_-slight twitch- **Yes**. Why else would I ask?'_

_I dunno. You seem to like talking to yourself, so. . . _

'_Go the hell away! I don't need stupid voices annoying me this early!'_

_-indignant sniff- Fine. I'll just go see what Aaya's up to._

'_Yeah. You do that.'_

**Later**

Kyo finally crawled out of bed and, after dressing, went downstairs. He stepped into the living room, his hands in his pockets. Tohru popped her head out of the kitchen, the wonderful smells of rice and stew wafting past her.

"Kyo-kun, could you please go wake the others? I cant' leave the rice." Her worried expression softened into a smile when he turned to head back upstairs.

"Yeah, whatever."

He passed Shigure's room, kicking it open and throwing a nearby book at the sleeping dog. After that, he opened Yuki's door without even knocking. He wouldn't be awake, so what was the point?

"Hey, Rat. Tohru says that-" Kyo stopped, seeing the bed empty. "No way he got up on his own. Where are you, Yuki?"

Kyo walked farther into the room and noticed the blankets were pulled to one side. Stepping over a pillow, he came to the other side and found Yuki asleep on the floor. He was curled into a ball, his cheeks slightly flushed, though it stood out on Yuki's pale cheeks. Kyo smiled slightly and pushed down the odd feeling in his stomach.

'_Must've had a nightmare.'_ He kneeled down and shook Yuki lightly.

"Yuki. . . Yuki, c'mon. Time to get up." He chuckled as Yuki scrunched his face up and groaned, curling in on himself, inadvertently rubbing his face into Kyo's chest. Said boy's eyes widened, and his cheeks heated. His smile grew as he rubbed his nose into Yuki's hair. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"Yuki-koi, time to get up." He chuckled again as Yuki nuzzled his face into his neck. He felt more than heard Yuki mumble something. "Though they do feel nice, I can't understand vibrations."

Kyo pushed Yuki away slightly, smile still in place as he watched tired, violet eyes crack open. He kissed the tip of Yuki's nose and smirked as those eyes snapped open.

"Ky-Kyo?. . . Wha. . . Nngh." Yuki's eyes lowered again, but he managed to stay semi-awake.

"Better. . ." Kyo decided with a half-smile. _(kyu: Why are you smiling so much?! Kyo: Hell if I know. You're writing it. . . And what happened to that odd feeling earlier? kyu: Oh, don't worry. It'll come back later. Kyo: Great. kyu: Yes, it is. Now hush. Kyo: -rolls his eyes-)_

"Kyooooooo. . . Lemme s'eep." Yuki pushed on Kyo's chest, then nuzzled his way back into Kyo's neck. Kyo shivered as Yuki sighed against his neck.

"Ooh. . . A little early for that sort of thing, isn't it, boys?" Said boys stiffened, their eyes going wide.

"Shi-gu-re. . . " Kyo slowly turned to glare at the grinning canine.

"Now, now. No fun right now. You boys have school today." Shigure sang as he continued down the hall.

"One of these days. . . He's either gonna drive me nuts, or I'll end up killing him. I still can't tell which." Kyo mumbled.

Yuki smiled and leaned up, kissing Kyo quickly as he stood up. "Yes, well, be sure we have a replacement guardian beforehand. I'm not dealing with the relatives at the main house." Yuki smirked and pulled Kyo to his feet before slipping away to his closet.

"Where're you going?"

". . . Shower. . ."

'_Ooh. And we're back to primitive answers.'_

"Breakfast'll be ready soon. See you downstairs. . ." Kyo paused. "Don't drown."

Yuki stopped and glared, but its intensity was somewhat lessened by the yawn and slip of his eyelids.

_KAWAII!!!!!_

'_Yes, he is. But you can't have him.'_

_Hmph. Fine. You explain that to Aaya-chan._

'_. . . What?'_

"**YUKI!!!"**

'_I hate you.'_

_HA! In. Your. Face._

**kyu: YAY! Aaya-chan!**

**Kyo: If he was more than semi-conscious, I'm sure that Yuki would be pounding you into the pavement.**

**kyu: -smile- I don't doubt it. Which is why I'm prepared! –pulls out a stereo with a lullaby playing- REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**kyu: YAY! I hate my life!**

**Kyo: . . . and yet you scream yay and have a huge smile on your face . . . **

**kyu: Yup. I have come to the conclusion that my life sucks ass. My friend is trying to pressure me into trying out for solos in choir; I hate current events, so my grade in Zoology is dropping; Spanish is tedious and I have an oral exam where I have to stand in front of everyone and recite some gay story. Then there's all the papers for my English class, and the problems with my Trig class are too numerous to explain.**

**Kyo: Wow you complain a lot.**

**kyu: -big smile- Yes. Yes I do.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-I do not own Furuba or the kawaii chibi animals of the zodiac. If I did, I would start a petting zoo.**

**-Any songs I or poems I put in here are probably not mine. I'll tell you who they're by when it comes to that though.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This story is yaoi (yow-ee). This means there WILL be guy-on-guy action. No like, no read.**

**-This story does have swear words in it, because I have the mouth of a sailor and a mind worse than Shigure's.**

**-I may be moving this to M, but it all depends on where I go from here. If you have any story ideas, let me know. But please send it in an email. Otherwise it confuses the people who read the reviews.**

**NOTES/ ME BABBLING:**

**-I still love all the reviewers. You guys keep me going. If I die, you'll know that it's because no one is reviewing. . . or I've been murdered.**

**-People's thoughts will be in italics and '. . .' and the voices in their head (aka me) will just be in italics.**

_kyu: Yuki does not in way shape or form even resemble a morning person. He tossed and turned and ended up on the floor. Kyo came to wake him up the next morning, and they were found out by Shigure, who lightly teased them. When Yuki went off to shower, we found Ayame downstairs, waiting for his prey._

**Normal PoV**

Kyo walked back downstairs, trying to ignore the idiots in the dining room. He walked right past them and into the kitchen, pretending not to notice the perverted looks and not-so-hidden smirks. He stepped past Tohru, who was opening the fridge. Before he could say anything, she had poured him a glass of milk, a new preventative way of keeping him out of the carton. (Yuki had complained one too many times and ruined one too many shirts by tipping the carton in Kyo's face.)

He mumbled a thanks and downed the glass, Tohru stepping up to refill it. He set the glass on one of the many food-filled trays and took it into the dining room, setting it on the table and taking his seat. He took the plate he knew was meant for hi- it was the only one that didn't reek of leeks- and began to eat quietly.

_Aaya and 'Gure are staring at you. . . _

'_. . . –munchmunch- . . .'_

_They're staring. . ._

'_. . . I'm ignoring you. . .'_

_STILL STARING!!!_

'_Still ignoring.'_

_. . . Though they are being quiet. . . I don't rust it. They're never quiet._

'_Now you're making me nervous. Shut up.'_

_Hey! I-_

"Yuki, my brother! Glorious morn!" Kyo was jarred from the argument by Ayame jumping and spreading his arms wide. Yuki paused on the last step, blinked slowly. . . and turned to head back upstairs. Ayame was quick to step up though and grabbed his shoulders.

"Now, now, dear brother. You can't run from your problems."

'_I can damn well try.'_

He then noticed himself falling forward as his brother spun him around and pulled him off the last step, making him stumble. Of course, the 'subtle' push Ayame gave him didn't help much either.

Ayame watched his little brother crash headfirst into his fiery cousin and nearly squealed with delight. He glanced at Shigure and noticed that he too hadn't missed the way Kyo instinctively- gently- caught Yuki. Or the way that they both seemed to relax into one another. He watched as Kyo's eyelids dropped slightly, along with his guard. Then, sadly, Kyo fixed his face into a scowl and pushed the Rat into a sitting position.

"You're STILL not awake?" he mumbled as he pulled his hands away. Ayame rushed forward to catch his tilting brother only to be stopped by Shigure. He looked back at the boys and noticed that Kyo didn't stop Yuki from leaning back against him- though he did turn a shade of red that almost put his eyes to shame. Almost. After one more failed attempt at getting Yuki to sit up, Kyo sighed and simply let the other have his way.

"Here," Kyo said, shoving an apple into Yuki's hands and wrapping the other's pale fingers around it so he didn't drop it. "I don't think you should try the soup."

Yuki blinked. Ayame blinked. Shigure gasped dramatically. "How dare he?! He's insulted Tohru-kun's wondrous delicious meal! I-"

"Shut up! I didn't mean it that way!" he growled, "The damn Rat'd probly drown himself!"

"Nngh." Yuki pushed Kyo's side slightly and tilted his head up a bit. "Stop yelling. –yawn- You make it. . . hard to sleep."

Tohru, who had just walked in with the other tray, and Ayame both awed while Shigure smiled at his cousins. Kyo just tried to ignore everything and just focus on his breakfast. It was gonna be a looong day.

**Kyo-kun's PoV**

We got to school- Yuki only got there thanks to our pushing and prodding- and were sitting in our group when that weird kid from the student council came up. He was all happy and smiley, and it just made me feel more tired.

"YUN-YUN! GOOD MORNING!" he shouted, his smile nearly blinding me.

Yuki- uncharacteristically- looked up at him, blinked, then let his head slump forward to land on his desk with a weird _whump_ noise. I nearly burst out laughing, but then I realized that Yuki should be awake by now and that even in his semi-conscious state, he never let himself do things like that. I leaned forward to watch as Manabe- I'm pretty sure that's his name- tried to get Yuki to sit up.

He propped Yuki up and noticed that Yuki's face was all red. He was nearly knocked over as Tohru flew over and put her hand to his forehead.

"OH NO! HE HAS A FEVER! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! HE COULD HAVE AN ATTACK AT ANY MOMENT AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HIS INHALER IS AND HE COULD-" her rant came to an end as I laid my hand on her shoulder. "K-Kyo-kun?"

"Give him here. I'm taking him home." Manabe blinked at me before quietly handing his beloved president over. "Tohru, go to the office and call Hatori for me. Tell him to meet me at the house. . . And warn him not to tell anyone and that the stupid snake is probably still there."

"R-Right. I'll go right now!" she ran off to the office, her friends darting after her, obviously confused.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" I looked back to see Manabe staring not at me but at Yuki.

'_He must really like Yuki.'_ A wave of jealousy ran through me at that thought, but I pushed it down, reasoning with myself that it was probably just friendship. _'Besides, even if he did like Yuki like that, he's already taken.'_

The thought was out before I'd realized it. I blushed slightly and turned away from the guy to hide it. "He will be once I get him home. Don't worry though. We have a great doctor for a cousin, so he'll be back in no time."

_You're being awfully nice. What's up?_

'_The last thing Yuki and I need is people worrying over him and trying to come over and see if he's okay. Do you know how easy it would be for one of his fangirls to randomly hug him while he can't deflect them? Plus there's the strain of being sick adding to the transformation-risk factor.'_

_Read between the lines: I want Yuki all to myself right now, 'cuz I'm jealous of his friend and don't want anyone else to be there to comfort him in his time of need._

'_See, that's why I was ignoring you earlier. Let's go back to that, shall we?'_

_Try your hardest. It's not exactly been easy for anyone in the past._

**kyu: Wow. I can't believe I've had this typed and forgot all about it. I was working on my other Furuba fic, Demon of Heaven, Angel of Hell. I thought I had stopped at chapter six, but . . . guess not.**

**Kyo: You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?**

**kyu: Yes. Yes, I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**kyu: Oh, my poor precious readers. How poorly I treat you! No update in forever! On the plus side. . . I'M A SENIOR! **

**Kyo: Once again, I think you just like to hear yourself talk.**

**kyu: -shushes him softly- They already think I'm crazy. Don't give them more reason to stop reading. (OH! Please read the section down lower about the lemon!)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-Yeah. Still working on that ownership thing. . . this could take a while. Why don't you folks go get some coffee?**

**-Any songs I or poems I put in here are probably not mine. I'll tell you who they're by when it comes to that though.**

**WARNINGS:**

**-This story is yaoi. This means there WILL be guy-on-guy action. No like, no read.**

**-This story does have swear words in it, because I have the mouth of a sailor and a mind worse than Shigure's.**

**-I may be moving this to M, but it all depends on where I go from here. If you have any story ideas, let me know. But please send it in an email. Otherwise it confuses the people who read the reviews.**

**-Adding on to that, I have several readers that want a lemon and several that don't. I need to know the general consensus, so please tell me in a message or PM. I'm leaning towards taking a shot at a lemon(I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT!) and then just sending it to the people that want it, but not putting it in so that the story stays at T.**

**NOTES/ ME BABBLING:**

**-I can't believe I have so many reviews. . . the last time I checked, I had 81. OMFG! That's more than I ever even hoped to get! Thank you all. PLUSHIES OF DOOM FOR JOO!**

**-People's thoughts will be in italics and '. . .' and the voices in their head (aka me) will just be in italics.**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

_kyu: Ooh, recap time! Yuki and Kyo made it through a morning of Aaya and Gure, but then when school came around, we found out Yuki had a fever. Kyo told Tohru to go tell Hatori and then took Yuki home. How will the others take all of this?!_

**Normal PoV**

Kyo made it home with little trouble; the rat was lighter than he should be- he'd have to make a note to take care of that. He carried Yuki piggy-back so that he could keep track of the other's breathing and how hot Yuki's forehead felt, making sure it didn't spike too high.

Once he got home, it was a different story entirely. Ayame flitted about, talking of how heroic Kyo was for bringing his prince home. And Shigure just followed them around, smirking and occasionally chuckling.

Doing his best to ignore them did nothing, so the cat shut the door and locked it, telling them he wasn't opening it for anyone other than Hatori or Tohru. True to his word, the door stayed locked through begging fits and threats until Hatori pushed them both aside and let Kyo know he was there.

The door opened, and Hatori found himself pulled through it faster than he'd have liked, Kyo locking it once again the second he was clear of it. Seeing they weren't getting in, the two other members of the Mabudachi Trio left to go sulk and comfort each other- Kyo didn't want to think of how.

Hatori took a second to focus himself, then looked around the room. Kyo was moving from the door to stand by the bed, where Yuki, being too hot to begin with, lay on top of the blankets. "So what exactly has been going on?"

Kyo sighed, not meeting Hatori's eyes. "I ran out of the house a few days ago, and Yuki followed me. It was raining, and when he met up with me, he dropped his umbrella. I think it messed him up thanks to his bronchial tubes, but it must not have been too bad, because nothing's happened until this morning. . . that _I_ know of anyway."

Hatori, who had been checking Yuki for fever, rasping, wheezing- the usual- looked up. "And what, pray tell, happened this morning?"

"I came to wake him up and found him on the floor, wrapped up in his blankets. I thought he'd just had a nightmare and fallen out of bed, but I guess he'd been tossing and turning from the fever instead." Kyo looked at the ceiling, remembering the morning's events. "It took him a while to wake up even a little bit, but then he lapsed back into his sleep-walking phase. Then when we got to school, he passed out and fell forward on his desk. Tohru found out he had a fever, and I carried him home."

"Well, he appears to have caught a simple cold." Kyo perked up. "But because of his respiratory problems, it may evolve farther. And if left unattended, it could push his asthma into the next stage. He already has to have regular check-ups, but it could lead to an inhaler and a restriction on his martial arts."

"So that's why he always takes such good care during cold spells." Kyo muttered to himself.

"Yes." Hatori replied. "He's always been careful, because he doesn't want to be hindered by 'something as dumb as not being able to breathe.' He told me he wanted to be as normal as possible."

They had left Yuki in his room and had ended up in the living room. Tohru had just served tea and ran to grab another pair of cups for the two of them.

Hatori sighed. "I'd rather take him with me so I can keep an eye on him."

"Then I'm going with you." Hatori's eye flashed up to Kyo, confused. "I don't want him complaining about his asthma and then blaming me for it."

Hatori hesitated, studying Kyo for a moment. "Fine. But we'll need to move him sometime soon. I need to get back to Akito."

"I'll go pack a bag for each of us then." Kyo turned and bumped into Tohru, who had just returned from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea.

There was a swift cacophony of a squeak from the girl, a gasp from the elder men, a poof of transformation, and a strangled scream as the cups emptied their contents on the cat and crashed to the ground.

"OHMYGOSH! ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M SOOOOOO SORRRYYYY!!!!!" Tohru jerked her hands back as Kyo whimpered at her touch.

Hatori stepped up and gently lifted the wet cat. "Well, now it appears I have no choice but to take you. These cuts are a bit deep, and those burns could be serious."

Kyo whimpered and nudged his face into Hatori's cool touch. Everyone paused before Shigure turned to Tohru with his usual smile and happy attitude. "Would you please be a dear and go pack the boys' bags?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!" she then hurried out of the room, leaving the four cursed men to their own conversation.

"So, Kyon-Kyon, why do you really want to accompany darling Yuki to Hari's place?" Ayame flounced over, bending down to eye level with the burnt kitty.

"Leave him alone, Ayame. He's too hurt to deal with this right now." Hatori turned and went back up the stairs, stopping in Yuki's room where Tohru was packing his bag quietly. "I wondered if you might accompany us to my house."

Tohru stopped and looked at him, confused. He decided to elaborate. "If Kyo changes back, I have to put his clothes on him. But I don't want to do that until I've checked him over. I also think it would be easier to bring Yuki if he was in rat form. It may be a little risky, but I think he'll be fine. Would you mind coming and holding them so they don't change back before I'm ready?"

Tohru shook her head and smiled. "Of course. I'll do whatever I can to help. Just let me finish up in here."

"Thank you." Hatori left the girl to her packing and went to pack Kyo's bag.

Four or five minutes later, they were all standing at the door, Hatori with the bags, Tohru with the boys.

"I'll bring her back once I'm done with the boys' injuries." Hatori's voice never betrayed the worry he had for the two, but they all knew it was there.

The ride was silent, both conscious occupants keeping track of the two animals' breathing. When they arrived, they went straight to Hatori's house and settled the two into a room. Tohru flitted and helped here and there, and when he was finished, Hatori took her to a different room to relax for a moment before heading back. Tohru had even ended up making tea, and they were breathing in the rich scent as they sat and looked out the window.

"Miss Honda," Hatori began, breaking the silence. "I wondered if you might answer a question for me."

Tohru nodded, happy to have something to take her mind off the day's events. "Sure. I'll do my best."

"How have the boys been acting lately?" Hatori looked over his tea cup out into the yard where the rock garden lay.

"How so?" Tohru asked. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Hatori blew on his tea, making the steam twirl and dance, his level making it look like it was twisting around the rocks. "Have they seemed different? More calm? Or perhaps more thoughtful, as if they've finally realized something?"

"Actually, yes." Tohru sid, lowering her cup to her lap. "But I can't seem to figure out why."

"I see." Hatori took one last sip of the beautifully brewed tea, then set his cup down. "I suppose I should take you back."

"Oh no!" Tohru bolted out of her chair, sloshing a bit of tea. "I can walk home! I wouldn't want to be a burden!"

"Nonsense." Hatori stood and surprisingly smiled a bit. "I enjoy my talks with you. they're much more intelligible than those my cousins try to carry on."

Tohru blushed a bit. "If you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"I'm positive." Hatori shepherded the girl toward the door. "It's no trouble at all."

Unbeknownst to them, two bodies, now transformed back to their proper forms, curled closer to each other on the futons by each other on the floor. As arms wrapped around each other, tension left one face, as pain left the other. Relief spread through the room until it was palpable, calming the two boys until their dreams left them.

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**kyu: Wow. It took me forever to write this! I've been so busy with school and home life that I wasn't able to just take time and write something for myself.**

**Kyo: Baby. I don't wanna hear you complain about your home life.**

**kyu: Hush. I don't want sympathy. I just want someone to understand what the hell someone like me goes through.**

**Kyo: Oh please. By all means.**

**kyu: Well, for starters, my dad called me worthless and threatened to send me to Africa with the Peace Corps. **

**Kyo: My dad blamed me for causing my mom's suicide.**

**kyu: Then my mom and I had a huge fight, ending in me crying for two and a half hours straight.**

**Kyo: That just means you're a baby.**

**kyu: -starts tearing up, but tried to hide it- She told me that when I turn eighteen, I stop being a benefit and become a liability, and that she wants me out of the house. She also bitched me out, because I 'have no plans for my life and am going to end up on the streets.'**

**Kyo: What the hell? What about that cooking school you wanna go to?**

**kyu: Sullivan? Yeah I still wanna go there, but I have no money, and my mom literally said that I wasn't getting a penny out my parents. So I either give up on my culinary dreams or go in debt up to my eyeballs.**

**Kyo: Wow. Okay, you win this round. That's bad enough without the usual stress over romance and school.**

**kyu: Thanks, now I feel a whole lot better. –clings to Kyo- Read and- oh who cares. . . **


End file.
